Gifts
by Cloudtrader
Summary: Spock needs to find a Christmas gift for Jim.


Title:  Gifts

Author:  Maddie Eerie

Fandom:  Star Trek

Pairing:  Kirk/Spock

Summary:  Spock needs to find a Christmas gift for Jim.

Note:  Part of the Slash Advent Calendar at http://www.kardasi.com/Advent/

*************

Gifts

by Maddie Eerie

*************

"So, have you gotten Jim anything yet?" Doctor McCoy asked him.

Spock raised an eyebrow.  "Am I to understand that I should have 'gotten' the Captain something, Doctor?"

McCoy gave an exasperated sigh, the one he saved just for dealing with frustrating Vulcans.  "Of course!  You don't know?"  At Spock's eloquent silence, McCoy continued.  "Jim's family were a bit old fashioned, you see, they still celebrated some of the traditional religious holidays, including one called Christmas.  Hell, Spock, haven't you noticed that every year around this time he gives out gifts to his friends?"

"I do know that, Doctor.  He's told all of us not to give him anything in return."

McCoy snorted and waved his statement away.  "That's just the spirit of the season talking there!  You're supposed to ignore it, especially if you're close.  I usually ship in some fine aged whiskey for him.  You should get him something, too, Spock, especially since you're closer to him than anybody else."

"Indeed."  Spock pondered the Doctor's words and then asked, "What do you recommend I give him then?"

"I don't reckon I would know, it's different between couples."  McCoy shook his head.  "Didn't your mother celebrate any Earth holidays?"

"No," Spock said.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you then.  Think of something he'd like, that's all."

"Very well, thank you Doctor."

McCoy left to "do his rounds" while Spock continued his duty shift on the Bridge, only half his mind on the routine duties he was fulfilling.  If McCoy was right, now that he and Jim were a couple, Jim would expect some sort of token during this holiday.   Or perhaps not expect, as Spock was not known for spontaneously deciding to conform to Earth customs, but he would most likely appreciate it if Spock did.  The question was, what would be appropriate?

Spock was still pondering the matter when his shift was over.  With nothing immediately leaping to the fore of his well-ordered mind, Spock decided to do what came natural, that is, consult the computer.  After sorting through a bafflingly huge database on the gift-giving traditions at Christmas of Jim's native region, Spock still didn't have any ideas.  One thing he was certain about was that any gift between lovers had to be something special and meaningful, something that showed the appreciation Spock felt for having Jim in his life.

Appreciation, yes, that was just the thing.  He knew what to give Jim for Christmas.

*******

Their day over, Jim quietly invited Spock to his quarters as he always did and Spock accepted, just as he always did.  The only break in the routine occurred when the door to Jim's rooms shut behind them and Jim picked up a case.

"Ah, this is for you, Spock," Jim said as he handed the case to him.  "It's a merry Christmas gift, I hope you like it."

Spock carefully opened the case.  Inside, each stored in their individual slots, were a complete set of exquisitely carved chess pieces, plus a folded board.  "Thank you, Jim, I do like them."

"Good, good," Jim smiled at him.  "I know it's the old fashioned version, but I thought you'd enjoy them anyway."

"I'm sure I will."  Spock closed the case and set it down carefully, then picked up a small box he'd brought in earlier.  "I have brought you a gift as well."

Jim looked mildly shocked.  "You didn't have to do that!"

"But I wanted to."  Spock handed Jim the box and watched as Jim carefully opened it and picked up the item inside.

"It's beautiful," Jim said reverently.  He held aloft a silver IDIC medallion on a chain.  It twirled and caught the light, throwing reflections on to Jim's face that lit his perfect features.

"It has been in my family for several generations.  My many times great-grandfather gave it to his wife as a token of his appreciation for her."

Jim tore his eyes away from the medallion and locked eyes with him.  Spock could tell by the look in his lover's eyes that Jim understood what Spock was really saying with the gift, what his Vulcan upbringing had trained him to never actually admit.

"I will cherish it always," Jim said huskily.  Spock nodded.  Message received, understood, and reciprocated.  He moved closer to kiss his lover on this special, Christmas day.

*******

The End

*******


End file.
